Mi nombre es Gajeel
by iwritestupidthings
Summary: Gajeel después de que su padre lo haya abandonado se dirige a un pueblo en las afueras del bosque donde antes vivía. Pero parece que el estaba mejor en la cueva.


**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

**Contador de palabras:**** 712**

* * *

Hacía frío, y él no tenía a donde ir además de una cueva ahora abandonada, llena de recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo vacía, desde que su padre se había ido a quién sabe dónde y a quien sabe qué, de la nada y lo había abandonado, como sus anteriores padres, que ya ni recordaba. El dragón tenía la costumbre de decirle que no era su padre biológico (bien que le gustaba recordárselo) y que lo había encontrado por ahí porque sus padres de verdad no lo querían, pese a que el dragón nunca había hablado con ellos.

Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que había pasado, o capaz solamente lo sentía así, por la soledad que salía de su pecho, o tal vez porque ya no sentía el calor de nadie y necesitaba urgente una comida, por lo menos un pedazo de metal sin oxidado.

En la ciudad cerca del bosque, en el que antes vivía con su padre, parecía que la gente tenía mucha más hambre que él. La última vez que había comido algo que de verdad se podía comer y no era metal fue hace semanas, aunque él podía vivir así. Pero se sentía cada vez más solo, aun no era solo un sentimiento, cada vez que avanzaba más y más, las personas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar. Los aldeanos lo miraban como carne fresca, desde sus cuerpos desnutridos y cansados.

Unos momentos después, una señorita, de unos 30 años más o menos, bajita, media gordita y vestida comparablemente mejor que las demás personas, **"-Te tienes que ir del pueblo".** El no respondió, juzgando su mirada, al segundo lo notó. _"Tiene los ojos como Metallicana"_, pensó "_grandes"_. Gajeel sabía que podía confiar en ella. A su lado, agarrada a ella, una niña con el pelo negro, un poco más claro que el de su madre, y bien corto, casi de la misma edad que él.

**"-Las personas están desesperadas por algo para comer, y no tienen problema en venderte para conseguir algo, ya secuestraron a varios niños."** Explicó.

**"-Sé cuidarme solo"** cortó el chico, mirando para un costado. Evitando la mirada curiosa de la niña.

**"-La gente del pueblo te secuestra y te vende. Los que te compran pagan bien, y son de un gremio oscuro, te pueden matar si quieren. Ya se llevaron a mi hijo menor"** después de una pausa, en la que todavía se le podía ver asimilando el dolor exclamó con voz enojada **"-Son magos poderosos".**

**"-Yo también soy un mago"** contestó, también enojado. **"-Ya le dije que me sé defender solo"**.

**"-Igualmente soy una maga yo. Pero aunque fueses tan poderoso como para derrotar por lo menos a uno, perderías por cantidad. Ellos son demasiados."** La mirada de la mujer había cambiado de una de tristeza a una de impotencia, o algo parecido. Se veía que en algún momento se enfrentó a ellos para recuperar a su hijo, pero había perdido. **"-Me puedes acompañar a mi casa, puedo darte comida, ya que mi marido se fue de casa esta mañana para cazar y seguramente vuelve a la noche. Puedes dormir en la cama de Yato."** Lo miró casi con amor, hacía mucho que el dragon slayer no experimentaba a unos ojos así. **"-Ahí estarás protegido de las personas del gremio".**

Gajeel empezó a caminar lentamente al lado de la señora y su hija. Ninguno casi ni tenía fuerza para hacerlo más rápido, era un camino muy largo hasta la pequeña choza, y por esa misma razón, nadie habló.

Después de 20 minutos caminando, llegaron. La casa quedaba justo afuera del bosque, completamente aislada del pueblo. Era bastante pequeña, y se encontraba arriba de una colina, pero aún no se podía ver el tope de los árboles.

**"-Todavía no nos presentamos**." Dijo tímidamente la niña. La voz lo asustó al chico y pegó un pequeño salto. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los tenía centrados en el bosque, en la cueva y en su padre adoptivo. Era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con personas de su misma especie. Gajeel solo la miró. **"-El mío es Kuro, pero soy una chica."** Esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa.

**"-Gajeel." **

**"-¿Qué?"** exclamó extrañada.

**"-Que mi nombre es Gajeel."**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Uff, hace bastante tiempo que no subo nada, además de que borré mis fics anteriores. Qué vergüenza por dios! jaja**_

_**Holaaaa! Primero de todo quería aclarar que este es el primer fic largo que tengo pensado hacer, pero si al final no se me ocurre nada lo dejaré como One-shot. Esto (por ahora) sería el prólogo, pero no sé jaja**_

_**Juro que tengo desde hace SEMANAS el borrador en mi cuaderno y nunca me animé a pasarlo ni a subirlo. Además de todo que no sabía si hacer un fic de Natsu o Gajeel, pero mi seme dijo que uno de Gajeel, asi que esto está dedicado a ella, si alguna vez se lo paso. Además no se me ocurría ningún nombre y gracias name generator! jajaj**_

_**reviews?**_


End file.
